You'd Be Better Looking As A Brunette
by unleashed her imagination
Summary: Cersei is desperate to find who killed her son for real so she hires a sneaky private investigator Jack Taylor. His investigation leads him to Daenerys. A little crossover with the series Jack Taylor, inspired by his line in the first movie. Enjoy :)


_**So, here's the situation. You can't post any fanfic about the series Jack Taylor and I always wanted to do some sort of a crossover with GoT. So here it is: Jack Taylor is hired by the Lannisters to find whoever actually killed Joffrey. His path crosses with Daenerys (in this story, she's already left Mereen) who is getting ready to attack King's Landing. As usual, he gets involved with the ladies a lot, complicating his position as a PI. Apologies to Jorah fans, I had to exclude him but imagine he's wandering around with Tyrion.**_

»Cersei, you are talking nonsense. We've already held a trial for Joff, we can't have another.« Jamie moved uncomfortably on his chair. His sister has become more and more irrational. Despite Tommen on the Throne, she is still not satisfied with the way it turned out. Tyrion escaped justice, disappearing somewhere in the Free Cities with a whore in his lap probably. Because of Oberyn's death, the capital is now facing another enemy. The Martells of Dorne are not exactly forgiving when you kill one of their own, so they've sworn to revenge Prince Doran's brother. The worst for Cersei was her only daughter was in Sunspear at their mercy.

»We've lost everything, Jaime, everything! Our boy is dead, our girl with the Martells as a hostage by now, our father is dead, too, and our only living son is sitting the Throne that change way too many owners in recent years. Can you blame me for talking nonsense?« The commander of the Kingsguard stood up, taking his sister into an embrace.

»We'll find whoever did this, Cersei. But you have to promise me not to get involved more than it's necessary.« She nodded, tears running down her face like a river. She trusted Jaime. He was the only one she could trust.

_*** later* **_

»Oh, crap, the wine's out.«

Jack was looking everywhere for a spare cask of Arbor red. Gods, that was some wine, a divine nectar. He drank a bit too much. But then again, who was sober in King's Landing. It was the only way to forget the troubles. All the other ways were way more expensive a poor private investigator could afford. He desperately needed a job. Anything. Spying after a cheating spouse. Finding a pet. Whatever that could bring him a silver coin to pay for his wine. And a whore. He tried to find a woman to marry but it never worked out. They were all too scared some day he won't get back and they will stay alone with children and no way to survive.

A violent knock on his door brought him back to reality.

Jack opened the door and faced two men of the Kingsguard.

»Have I done anything wrong?« The men didn't answer. One of them took his helmet of, revealing his golden head_. Jaime Lannister himself on my doorstep?_

»You are Jack Taylor who investigates crime?«

»I am.« Jaime smiled.

»You presence is requested by Queen Regent. Make yourself presentable, we are talking you to her.«

Jack was shocked. He's been relatively unknown with a tipe of job qualification not many people needed. Or better to say, had money for. His clientele was mostly high born and/or rich but the call from her Grace herself? He saw her before, during her brother's trial. She may be cruel but she was some attractive woman. After the event he often thought about her, and those golden hair...

»Come on, move, old man!« the other Kingsguard shouted at Jack. He quickly grabbed a shirt and escort both men to court.

Cersei Lannister was waiting for them in the Throne Room. She looked so natural, like she was made to sit upon it. Jack bowed.

»Leave us,« she ordered and her brother left with his companion. She walked towards him.

»Your Grace,« said Jack humbly, lowering his head.

»May I call you Jack?«

»Of course, of course,« he quickly answered, beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

»Do you know why I've summoned you here?« Jack hoped to be something pleasant but he couldn't say that out loud.

»You require my service as a private investigator, your Grace?« She smiled, getting closer to him.

»Correct.« She cupped his cheek. Jack thought his heart just stopped beating. Her soft hands caressing his bearded face. He tried to put himself together. _It's the queen, you morron, behave_! »We...well, I need to find out what happened to our former king. You are the only one suitable for the job. I need that man alive, and as soon as possible. You shall have gold and men if you require but don't come back to me without a result. Are we clear?«

»Yes, your Grace.« He bowed again.

»For men, you shall turn to my brother Jaime, for gold, you come to me.« He nodded. »And one more thing.« Her hands moved to his well-built chest. »Don't try to fool me, or I will have your head removed just like Ned Stark's.«

This time he didn't move. Cersei's eyes moved lower to his trousers.

»Do you know how to wield a sword, Jack?«

»I do, your Grace. I used to be a sellsword.«

»Here?«

»No, in Volantis.« She let out an _ah_.

»Do you still own a sword?«

»I do, your Grace.« She trailed her hand on his chest.

»You may need it. You shall be dealing with very dangerous people.« He smiled politely, staring at her eyes. Before he knew it, she kissed his cheek.

»I am in need of a knight in shining armor. Joffrey's death devastated me. I need to know the truth so I may sleep in peace.«

»Than I am more than honored to satisfy your needs, my Queen.« She smiled. He was a mixture of Robert and Jaime, she could feel that. And she could use a sword...

»I shall be forever grateful if you bring me the murderer, Jack. And remember,« she turned around, walking away from him, »a Lannister always pays his debts.«

When he left, Jack wandered the streets a little, thinking of where to start the investigation. He didn't want to say it to Cersei's face but Joffrey was not the most popular king so plenty of people are possible suspects. And they go all the way from the man on the street to members of The small Council. The untouchables. _How can you prove they did it_? Littlefinger vanished, Varys is thought to be in Pentos by now. Even if he could find evidence to support their guilt, he could never bring them to court. Never make his Queen happy.

Jack sat down near the river. The day was hot even for King's Landing. He washed his face in the water, desperately looking up to the gods.

_»Help me. Or I am as dead as a Stark.«_

It took him days to find out who was present at the wedding. He sat on a chair, took off his shirt and started analyzing the guest list. The Dornishmen, the Tyrells, important residents of the capital, the Lannisters..._Sansa Stark_? Jack's eyebrows almost reached the skies. Why has nobody thought of her?

He moved on, reading a note Ned Stark wrote to Stannis – he found a copy in the Tower of the Hand. His mouth opened wider with every line he read. It was of course suspicious for Robert Baratheon to have all three children with golden Lannister hair but nobody doubted after he raised them as his own, giving Joffrey every right of the king's first born son, including the right to succeed him. Nobody dared to defy the king.

There was another letter. Some knight wrote to Lord Varys of the whereabouts of a young woman named Daenerys Targaryen. _The Mad King's daughter_. They tried to kill her but failed. Jack stood up. It might be a place to start. To exlude her from the investigation, if nothing else. He pulled on his shirt and buckled his sword belt – you never know what might happen in the streets of King's Landing. He held the hilt of his sword the entire way to the court. The guard knew him by now and let him in, no questions asked.

He found Cersei in her room, alone, drinking wine.

»Your Grace.« He bowed as usual.

»Do you need more money, Jack?« He moved from the door to her. She noticed he was carrying a sword. »Are you affraid of me?« He smiled sadly.

»If only you were the biggest threat in this city, my Queen.« She looked at him from head to toe. She liked how he called her my Queen with a rusky voice. He might work in Volantis but he's a man born and bread in Lannisport.

»Do you feel I might be a threat?« She stood up from her bed in all her might and beauty, her hair covering her breasts, her brown eyes finding his blue ones.

»You are a threat to my broken heart, my Queen,« he said, covering his sad eyes by looking down. Cersei took advantage and got so close her gown was touching his trousers. He lifted up his head. Her eyes demanded something.

»Than let us hope I can mend it.« She unbuckled his belt and carefully removed his sword as she was used to with Jaime. She placed her cup of wine safely to the desk before undoing his trousers. Jack was in shock for a couple of seconds but as soon as he recovered, his hands found the laces of her gown, taking it down. She removed his shirt, touching his strong chest and arms as he removed the rest of her clothing. He held her around the waist cupping her arse, pressing her to him, and claimed her mouth. Cersei moaned loudly when his tongue entered her mouth. Jack led her to the wall. He rained kisses all over her body, finally kneeling down before her. He spread her legs, moving one behing his back.

His tongue started working its magic, kissing and licking her secret place until he had her panting, grabbing his hair, pushing his face deeper into her. She could not control her moves any longer. Nobody has ever done that for her, and the sensation was indescribable.

She felt something else in her. Jack pushed his fingers in her to help her come. Her legs were weaken by sudden wave of pleasure so she held to the nearest chair to prevent her falling on the floor. His hands were still on her arse – he seemed to like it very much – squashing her tight arse cheeks. He could feel his own arousal pressing on his breeches, craving for her wet entrance. He stood up, kissing her, his fingers still working in her. He wanted to see her come. Cersei's eyes rolled up as she found her release.

Jack wasn't done yet. He removed his breeches, uncovering his hardened manhood. She bit her lip at the length before he filled her. She couldn't hold back any longer. Her screams filled the room at the feel of him in her, moving in and out slowly at first. His thrusts became rougher while he pounded her on the wall of her room. Cersei almost felt like a whore but this time the feeling was most arousing. He stopped all of a sudden. She was affraid he was done but he only stopped to turn her around so she faced the wall, making her bend a little. This time he entered her roughly, even tapping her arse cheeks.

»More,« she ordered. »Spank me.« It was more of a moan than an order. He did as he was told, making her scream. »Oh, gods, yes. Do it again!« She was crushing her arse on him, trying to catch the rythym of his thrusts. He held her by the waist and pushed into her even harder and faster. He was about to come, that was clear to her. He remained in her as his seed sprayed into her, pulling her hair.

She led him to her bed, kissing him on the way. They crushed on the bed, with Cersei on top. _She is a queen, let her_. She kept exploring his mouth with her tongue, massaging his hairy chest. Jack found his way to cup her lovely firm breasts he neglected during their lovemaking. They parted after a couple of minutes, trying to catch breath.

»You told me to tell you everything I learn during the investigation, correct, my Queen?« He played with her hair.

»I did. Do you have news for me?« He smiled.

»Daenerys Targaryen is reported to be in Mereen, getting ready to attack the capital. I know it's not a part of my mission but I'd like to talk to her. As an investigator, and as your knight.« Cersei sat down on his lap, feeling his manhood getting hard again.

»Than you shall travel to Mereen. But not as a commoner. I will make you a knight for your services to the Crown and the Realm. King Tommen will knight you tomorrow. Until then...« She licked her lips, moving slowly on his member. »We have plenty of time.«

His dirty smile told her he was ready. They made love untill the dawn of next day.

_***Becoming a knight***_

_Ser Jack Taylor. _

It couldn't sound more wrong. Like a bad joke.

Jack put on his armor, dusting of the dirt. It was a long time since he last wore it and he wasn't sure it will fit him again. But it did. Thank the gods.

His legs were heavy when he walked towards Red Keep, thinking. When he leaves, he'll be a proper knight. Not a sellsword who needs to find the highest bidder to earn a living. He will be working for the King.

Everyone was there. Every important person in King's Landing came to see a brave man knighted. Or so they were told on several occasions during the speech Cersei made for him. He's brave and intelligent and he shall save the King and the Realm before the enemies. He was called before the king. Tommen stood up and approached him, carrying a sword. _Valyrian_ _steel_. Jack recognized a good sword when he saw one.

»In the name of the Warrior I charge you to be brave.« His sword was resting on Jack's shoulder. The young laddie didn't realize that's the exact shoulder his royal mother was leaning on. He dismissed further thought as to the occasion they were in when Cersei sought comfort.

»Stand up, ser Jack Taylor.« Jack obeyed the king. When he stood up, he was twice the size of the ruler standing in front of him. Cersei approached with gold in her hand.

»A small gift for your services to the crown.« She smiled and he knew it was the gold for finding the last Targaryen. »There is horse waiting for you outside. For your future service.«

He walked out of the Throne Room with 400 pairs of eyes looking at him.

_Ser Jack Taylor._

It still sounded wrong.

_***Daenerys***_

It took them about two moons before they arrived to the gates of Mereen. Four men were his escort. Their journey was long and tiring, but more importantly for Jack, his wine casks ran empty far too soon. He didn't care about food as much as about a good drink. His companions weren't much fun, either. There were always cleaning the blades or doing something utterly boring. When Jack suggested a trip to the whore house, was the only time they relaxed.

Mereen's strong high walls seemed majestic on their arrival. It was only then that Jack started thinking on how to approach the young lady. Daenerys thinks of herself as a queen, a rightful heir to the Seven Kingdoms. How does one talk to such a person? Specially: how does someone, who shagged the Queen Regent, behaves when meeting someone who should sit on her place?

Two guards came through the giant gates. An older man looking familiar, and a younger man, definitely a sellsword. Jack could always tell by the walk and the way a man was dressed if he was a sellsword or a knight, even if he wasn't wearing an armor.

»Gentlemen, welcome to Mereen,« the old man started. »I'm ser Barristan Selmy, the Queensguard to Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen. May I learn of the purpose that brought you to Mereen?«

Jack stepped forward, his armor shining in Lannister colour.

»I am Ser Jack Taylor of Lannisport. I am here to talk to Her Grace.« _Gods, you're getting good at kissing arse! Her Grace..._

»Follow us.« All seven men walked through the gates now, Ser Barristan at the head of the crowd. He led them to the great pyramid where Daenerys ruled from. The room they entered was colourful, different kinds of stones building its walls. But it was her that made the room even more beautiful. Jack could've sworn on his mother's grave he's never seen a more gracious and gorgeous woman in his life.

»Your Grace.« He didn't dare to call her »my queen« as he called Cersei Lannister. He was enough of a sellsword to know who gives him bread and wine, and as long as they do that, to respect them. He bowed nonetheless.

»Raise, Ser. To what do I own the pleasure of your company?« Jack lifted up his head, looking straight into her lavender eyes.

»I came to talk to you about some event that have recently taken place in our homeland.« Daenerys smiled softy.

»How would I know about them? I was here...« He noticed a nervous twitch in her facial muscles.

»I wasn't accusing you of anything, your Grace.« She looked down at her feet. »May we talk about this in private?«

»Yes,« Daenerys said quickly. »Come.« She turned to her Queensguard and Missandei. »I wish not to be disturbed. Jack sent his men away as well.

He found himself alone in a bedroom with a beautiful woman. And not just any beautiful woman – this one was a high-born, a Targaryen so probably a bit crazy. And he liked them a bit crazy. But she didn't look like that.

»What did you wish to speak to me about, ser?« Her question woke him up.

»I'm responsable for investigating the death of King Joffrey Baratheon, First of his name. His death is the event I wish to speak to you about.«

»Than I must disappoint you immediately by refusing any knowledge regarding said event.« Jack's deep blue eyes almost drilled into hers.

»Are you absolutely sure?« She slapped him.

»How dare you question your rightful Queen, ser Jack?« He grinned.

»I was conducting my investigation,« he said calmly, his soft but rusky voice reminding her of her Bear she sent away. They were much alike, only ser Jack much more straight forward. »I wasn't blaming you,« he almost whispered.

Daenerys turned on her heels. She couldn't stand his eyes looking at her. This wasn't love she saw in Jorah's eyes, this was pure lust. He wanted her. Much like Daario. His voice was above attractive. She poured herself a cup of wine.

»Would you care for a cup of wine, ser?« He didn't answer. Instead, he came closer to her. Her hands were shaking when he held her around the waist from behind, and pressed a gentle kiss on her neck. His beard tickled her bare skin as he moved closer to her ear.

»Do you know that your eyebrows don't match you hair, Daenerys?« If he didn't whisper the words and held her around the waist, Dany would've slapped him again. But he didn't. His hands moved from her waist lower, touching her tights. She closed her eyes.

»This is...uh...inappropriate...Jack...« He let her moan while he cupped her arse, squeezing it gently, almost massaging it. He touched her womanhood through her silky dress.

»What's so worng about inappropriate?« She leaned back on his chest in pleasure. It was wrong on every level for her. He was working for the Lannisters, was much older, a complete stranger. She did make love to Daario but she knew him by then, he was on her side, just a bit older. And yet she was soaking wet, his experienced hands working on her while she was dressed, which was even more arousing.

Jack took his time with the laces on her dress. It wasn't every day one had a chance to do this to a queen. He let the silk slide off of her, his eyes inspecting every detail on her body like a good investigator. She turned around so he could take a good look on her front as well. He grinned and unbuckled his belt, placing his sword on the desk.

»Take off your clothes.« He took off his shirt, teasing her. »All of them.« His eyes never leaving her, he undid his kilt and trousers, pulling down his breeches. He saw her eyes moving from his chest to his waist. She bit her lower lip.

»I must ask you to sit down now, Jack.« He obeyed. She kneeled in front of him, taking his hardened manhood in her mouth. The feeling wasn't new to him but it's been so long since a woman took him in her mouth he forgot how it felt. And it was clear she wasn't new to it either. Daenerys was moving on his length, her hands handeling the other half of his quite impressive erection. She teased the head with her tongue than putting it full in her mouth. Jack had to control himself not to come to early, or else this lovely moment would be ruined.

She was surprised by his ability to control himself. She stood up between his legs and leaned in for a passionate kiss. Her tongue wandered in his mouth, making him moan. But foreplay was never his forte. He moved quickly, lifting her up and taking her on the bed. She was so wet he was able to enter her without any preparations, although he kept forgetting she wasn't used to such a big man in her, and she let out a scream. He stopped pushing into her, trailing kisses to relax her body.

»Apologies, love. I didn't want to hurt you.« She smiled, catching her breath.

»Keep going, you feel...so good.« Jack pushed his entire length in her. She was so tight the wetness, dripping out of her, didn't help much. It became much easier when she wrapped her legs around him and opened up. He started moving in and out of her, starting slow but hard. His moves became thrusts.

He suddenly stopped.

»Turn around and kneel on the bed.« His favourite position, pounding a woman mercilessly from behind while looking at her spectacular arse.

»No.« He looked at her, not being used to a refusal. »You will lay down.«

He did as he was told. There wasn't a choice for him, she pushed him down on the bed, ready to ride him. When his manhood was fully in her, he turned her around on the side, one hand firmly on her arse, the other on the bed to stabilize himself. A completely new position was to Dany's liking. He found just the spot with it and she moaned loudly, eventually screaming when she found her release. The reaction her wet place between her tights made when she came made Jack spill his seed into her. The grip on his manhood was too much for him.

She was half-expecting him to get out of bed, get dressed and leave her but he stayed. They hid beneath the silken sheets, their naked bodies pressed firmly together. She laid her had on his chest, hearing his heart beating fast until she fell asleep.

They remained for a week in the city, getting some energy for another two-moon march back to Westeros. Men and their horses needed sleep, food and water. Jack drank two casks of wine. It wasn't Dornish red but it did the job. He wandered around pleasure houses every night, spending the money Cersei gave him. He didn't dare to ask Daenerys for it. The last night, however, she came to his room. He was asleep and tired from the day but the way she woke him up couldn't make him angry for all the gold of Casterly Rock.

Daenerys sat on his manhood, moving slowly up and down on him. He let her have her way this time, and he couldn't say he was sorry for a single moment. Her remember cupping her breasts and some time later, spilling into her, but the rest was a blur.

The sun on the horizon announced their departure in the morning. Daenerys kissed him goodbye before he left the room to join his men. He was just about to leave when he turned to her, still buckling up his belt and placing his hand on the hilt of the sword like a knight.

»You know Daenerys...« He put on a playful smile. »You'd be better looking as a brunette.« She stared at him with opened mouth. He grabbed the armor of the desk.

»The eyebrows are a giveaway.«


End file.
